


Mercy

by bunilicious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Demon Kylo Ren, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Filth, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, I'm Going to Hell, Married Reylo, Rey is thirsty, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), doctor jekyll and mr hyde inspired, imagery hoe, lol, pounding, reylo au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunilicious/pseuds/bunilicious
Summary: She knew the rules all too well. It was seldom that she saw Ben after dinner - retiring to his chamber as if he were a hermit, his amorous visits confined to the day, as soon as the sunlight signalled its emergence.Her new husband was, after all, part demon - or so he claimed - his monstrous form the result of an experiment gone wrong.During the day, he was Dr. Ben Solo, the renowned scientist. But, between the stone walls of Mustafar Hall he was Kylo Ren - the demon that roamed the earth at night during the full moon, refusing to be seen...to be touched.To be loved.---------------A REYLO DR. JEKYLL AND MR. HYDE / DEMON AU





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloRobyn2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/gifts).

> To my lovely friend, Robyn! I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> The prompt was: "Dr. Jekyll Mr. Hyde (period piece) with Ben/Kylo. Rey finds both personalities fascinating and is in love with him. Smut!"
> 
> I hope I delivered *hides*

  
_ 1886 _

“You won’t hurt me,” her voice echoed inside the imposing hallway, cloaked in darkness, save for the moonlight which slithered from beneath the curtain. 

If she focused long enough, Rey was certain she could glimpse the outline of his wings as they grew in width, long enough to bar her from advancing towards his chamber.

As if that could stop her…the thought was so ludicrous she barely stifled a chuckle.

She had admired him from afar for so long, trapped in his human form as he attended countless balls and soirees, observing them all from a distance without partaking in any of the parlor games and dances.

“What makes you so certain?” he asked, his voice unholy, a dark sound that could only have come from the depths of hell.

To the rest of the world, he was Dr. Ben Solo, newly arrived from across the ocean, a bright and young mind that had captured the attention of the London scientific world. But to her, he was just  _ Ben  _ \- a guarded man who gazed at her through his spectacles as she waltzed, disinterested in the chatter which surrounded him.

He never spoke to her, always staying away as if he were afraid. And, for some unknown reason, this intrigued Rey so she made it her mission to seek out an introduction. 

As a young heiress with numerous connections, the task proved easy enough.

And his fear, she came to discover after a few afternoon strolls in the park and morning visits, had stemmed from the intensity of his regard for her.

“I know you, Ben,” she continued, stepping forward just as he turned away, the movement of his wings causing the air between them to shift. 

The curtains moved as well, and for a brief second Rey was certain she’d glimpsed a pair of dark horns.

“I know how you feel.” 

He let out a deep sigh, the visible sign of someone who knew they were about to lose. 

Of that Rey was certain. 

She advanced once more, her bare feet sinking into the thick carpet. 

“You wouldn’t have married me if you thought you were going to harm me,” she continued, and for a moment she was tempted to reach out and touch his real form.

“I told you not to seek me out in the night,” he protested, and she could not refrain from smiling as his voice grew faint, as if he’d secretly wished she would dare such a thing. “It is better that we remain separate after the clock strikes twelve and the full moon shines bright upon the sky.”

Rey shook her head, despite knowing how pointless that was in the darkness, though, a part of her wondered if perhaps he could see her regardless of the obstacle. 

She knew the rules all too well. It was seldom that she saw Ben after dinner - retiring to his chamber as if he were a hermit, his amorous visits confined to the day, as soon as the sunlight signalled its emergence.

Her new husband was, after all, part demon - or so he claimed - his monstrous form the result of an experiment gone wrong. 

During the day, he was Dr. Ben Solo, the renowned scientist. But, between the stone walls of Mustafar Hall he was Kylo Ren - the demon that roamed the earth at night during the full moon, refusing to be seen...to be touched.

To be  _ loved _ . 

When he’d revealed the truth to her - shortly before their engagement, lest she “be trapped in a monstrous union”, as he’d put it - Rey thought he was jesting. Demons were nothing but supernatural creatures confined to fairytales and magic, not something that existed in their world. 

But, the pained look which had darkened Ben’s features then spoke otherwise, and she’d decided to believe him, and enter their engagement and subsequent marriage with her eyes open and the thought that maybe… _ maybe _ he would trust her as she did him and let go of his fears.

“I want to see you, Ben,” she insisted, curling her toes into the carpet. “Don’t be afraid of me.”

“I’m not afraid,” came his protest, and from the tremble in his voice she knew he was lying.

She stepped forward. “Prove it.”

“I care for you and your safety too much to do that.”

“Stop that,” she huffed, clenching her fists. “You are only afraid that I will be frightened if I see you as you truly are.”

He said nothing to that, and Rey knew immediately that she was right.

“I love you, Ben,” she continued, her voice soft. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have married you. I wouldn’t have sought you out.”

He signed once more, the unquestionable sign that he relented. 

“Come with me,” he said, and she heard one of his wings shift. ”Give me your hand.”

Stifling a smile, she held out her hand, waiting for the first contact between his demon skin and hers.

When it happened, she could not contain the shiver that raked her spine, or the goosebumps that peppered her flesh. 

Or the warmth that pooled in her lower belly.

His big hand seemed even larger in the darkness, and Rey wondered if his transformation from human to demon had altered its size. His fingers closed around her wrist, unnaturally soft for someone who viewed himself as nothing but a heartless creature.

The tip of a nail grazed her skin.

Inching forward, Rey followed Ben down the hallway, through the seemingly impenetrable darkness, allowing him to guide her like a beacon.

  
  


~*~

  
  


The candles burned bright in his room as Rey glimpsed the light seeping from beneath the doorway.

“You can change your mind, Rey,” she heard her husband say, releasing his hold on her wrist. “You can go to your chamber and pretend this never happened.”

“No,” came her reply, uttered with determination despite the late hour. “I want you, Ben.”

He laughed in the darkness, a sound etched with pain. “I am not Ben,” he corrected her, placing his hand on the door’s handle. 

She could hear his movements, knowing full well there was no need to be quiet, the servants dismissed during the full moon as usual.

_ No...not tonight, _ she thought, listening to the door creak. Tonight he was Kylo Ren, the mysterious creature he wished to hide from her with all his might.

“Good,” she replied as the door opened, giving Rey a glimpse into his bedchamber, all dark woods and drawn red curtains. “I would hate it if you tried to hide from me again.”

Sensing as he stepped to the side, Rey entered his room, her white robe trailing behind her like a cloud.

For a few seconds, she took in her surroundings, having never entered this part of the house before. Her husband’s quarters were located, frustratingly enough, in the opposite part of Mustafar Hall - an area that had been, until tonight, forbidden territory. Their joinings were restricted to her bedchamber alone, amid white silk sheets and sunshine - as if they had been the product of a dream.

_ But this is very much real _ , Rey mused as she admired the wide four poster bed which dominated his bedchamber, the black covers tossed aside when he’d likely sensed her presence in his quarters. Slickness gathered between her legs, so she rubbed her thighs together in a weak attempt to soothe the ache at her entrance.

It was an ache she knew well, one that her husband soothed in the mornings with his touch - his skillful hands and tongue at first, followed by his arousal slipping in and out of her snug opening until he withdrew and spilled his seed on her stomach, his features covered in shame.

Tears welled in her eyes at the last thought, just as she heard the door behind her close. Squaring her shoulders, Rey brushed them away with her hand. 

“You can turn around now,” she heard Ben...no…Kylo whisper. His voice was low, fearful, very different from the demonic sound which had greeted her in the hallway.

She did just that. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


There was no doubt that she had married a demon.

He was a few inches taller than his human form, and his dark wings were wide and built to be menacing. The horns she thought she’d glimpsed moments ago were still there, and Rey also recognized the talons which had grazed her skin. 

He was different, yet still the same. Monstrous, yet still human.

He was Ben, and he was also Kylo.

He was as naked as the day he was born, his arousal jutting out proudly.

In short, he was perfect. 

The corners of her lips went up.

“You’re not afraid?” Kylo asked her, his eyebrows narrowed.

Shaking her head, Rey stepped towards him, her fingers toying with the belt that held her robe together. “I thought we established that already, Kylo,” she said, stopping when she was but a breath away from him. 

Her gaze searched his own until he finally looked into her eyes, his brown orbs darkening with renewed understanding. 

“I’ve come to kiss my husband good night,” she continued, her voice softening. “He insists on keeping separate bedchambers, however, and I am tired of being alone.”

“And you wish to remedy this predicament?”

“I wish to remedy several, as a matter of fact.”

His knuckles brushed against her shoulder. “What does my wife desire?”

“She wants to lay with her husband every night in his bedchamber, she wants him to make love to her in all his incarnations." She paused briefly, wetting her lips. "She wants him to come inside her.”

“Rey," he growled, visibly struggling to regain some semblance of control over his instincts. 

Her arms went up, wrapping themselves around his shoulders, the tips of her fingers brushing against the outline of his wings. “Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.”

That was all it took. 

His lips captured her own at last, pulling Rey's frame flush against his own. 

Welcoming Kylo's embrace, she moaned against his mouth just as his arousal poked against her lower belly, covered only by her robe, so thin it was almost transparent. As they continued, his kiss deepened, and his own arms roamed across her back, talons fiddling with the white fabric. 

"You're not wearing anything underneath," he breathed just as their lips parted. 

A dusty pink covered the apples of her cheeks and Rey nodded. "I came prepared," she teased, watching as his gaze darkened further with desire, enjoying the effect she had on him. 

The robe kissed the floor in an instant, torn by her demon husband. 

A laugh left her lips as it happened. "You seem very impatient." 

He pulled her to him once more, large hands covering her behind, squeezing the rounded flesh " _ Enthusiastic _ would be my preferred word of choice." 

Then, Kylo kissed her again, lavishing her mouth with attention while his hands explored her body, leaving no place untouched. She did not know when he left her lips to nibble at her earlobe, the notion of time completely lost. 

But, she could still sense as they inched forward towards his bed, heart pounding with anticipation. 

When his knees bumped into the foot of the bed, he stopped kissing her, and Rey sighed at the rude interruption. 

"Patience, my dear," he advised, giving her earlobe one final nip. " _ Patience _ ." 

She could only groan, rubbing her thighs together as her entrance clenched. For a brief moment, Rey thought of the stolen moments at dawn when her husband made love to her, his length stretching her tight opening as he moved inside her. Then, as her blush deepened, Rey's thoughts strayed to the naked demon in her arm, his frame wider, his shoulders broader. 

His length thicker. 

It made her wonder if he could even fit inside her snug entrance in his demon form, as if she were once more a blushing maid on her wedding day. 

"I'll make sure you're ready," Kylo whispered in her ear as if he could hear her thoughts. "You'll take all of me tonight, Rey, if that's what you want."

Her cheeks flamed, anticipation coursing through her veins. "Yes. Please don't hold back." 

His fingers slipped between their bodies then, touching the aching bud between her thighs. “There is no going back now, Rey. Are you certain?”

She nodded, looking into his eyes, hoping he could see the certainty in her gaze. “Yes. I want all of you, Ben, Kylo...whatever you wish to call yourself." 

Rubbing against his fingers, Rey whimpered, "I love you both.”

Those words were, she could plainly see, just what he needed to proceed. He lifted her into his arms in an instant, turning around to lower her aching body on the bed. 

The mattress was soft when her back kissed it, and the dark sheets seemed to be imbued with Kylo's scent. It was a mix of soap and coffee that she associated with Ben, combined with a musky essence that could only belong to Kylo. 

Just before she lowered himself on top of her, Rey took a whiff, smiling as his scent hit her nose. 

He gave her a smirk, his gaze telling Rey he knew exactly what she was going. 

"Spread your legs and touch yourself," he commanded in a gruff voice, the tip of his tongue darting out to wet his lips. 

A smile toyed at her lips as she did so, the tips of her fingers sinking into the thatch of curls at the apex of her thighs. 

She let out a gentle sigh. 

"Do you remember what I taught you?" Kylo asked, his hand slipping between them to stroke himself. 

His eyelids lowered in pleasure, and the contrast between his demonic appearance and the softness of his features mesmerized Rey so strongly that she forgot to speak.

"Do you remember?“ he asked again, stroking himself even faster, his length impossibly hard. 

She nodded at last, easily slipping two fingers inside her opening, covered as it was with her slick. 

"Good girl," he praised, just as a moan escaped Rey's lips. "I want you nice and ready for me."

Her fingers moved in and out of her entrance, her palm brushing against her mound as she did so. From time to time, Rey coated her curls with her slick, stimulating herself as she'd done for him - and for herself - before. 

When she slipped the third finger inside her tight opening, Rey shuddered. 

"Spread your legs wider," he commanded, watching her with rapt attention, his dark eyes scanning her face before he fixed his attention on her thighs. 

He stopped pumping himself then, and his hands rested on her knees as he adjusted her position. 

"Give me your hand," he continued, arranging himself so that he stood between her legs, kneeling on the mattress as if he wished to serve her. 

Her fingers slipped out of her entrance, soaked with her arousal. 

He tasted each one. 

"Kylo," she moaned, eyes widened. 

He'd never done this before and, idly, Rey wondered if his demon side had brought forth this desire. Her opening clenched anew as he took her last finger in his mouth. 

"So good," he murmured, kissing the tip. "But I want  _ more _ ." 

His mouth latched on to her core and Rey cried out in pleasure. 

He'd done this before, of course. Ben had always enjoyed feasting on her as if he were sampling a delectable meal, waking her up in the morning with the aid of his skillful tongue. 

_ But this _ , Rey mused as the tip of Kylo's tongue slipped inside her center,  _ this is different.  _

There was a feral quality to his lovemaking that had emerged, one that surprised yet delighted her. One that was in no way superior or inferior to the lovemaking which had come before. 

One that was simply different, but still enjoyable and thrilling. 

Unbidden, Rey's fingers sank into his hair, pale skin drowned by inky waves. She held him at her core as she rubbed herself against his face, all restraint abandoned. 

And Kylo, her demonic husband seemed to relish in it, increasing the intensity of his movements. 

Soon enough, he slipped a finger inside her, careful not to graze her inner walls. The stretch was not wholly unexpected, the size of his fingers increased by his demon form. 

She squirmed beneath him though, her opening clamping around his finger like a tight glove, eager for more. 

"Kylo," she breathed, just as he curled his finger inside her, his mouth latching to her mound. 

He hummed with approval and continued to move his finger inside her at a relentless pace. 

Moving and moving until she fell apart, gushing as her gaze darkened. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


When her breath steadied at last, Rey's eyelids fluttered open. 

Looking into her husband's face, she could only smile. 

"That was…" 

Her lips remained parted, words too difficult to express what she had just experienced. 

"We're not done yet," Kylo murmured, lowering his face until his lips brushed against her own. 

He pecked her lips, wrapping his hands underneath her frame. 

"Good," came her reply, whispered just as he flipped her around.

"On your hands and knees," he said his soft voice etched with a commanding tone. 

Her stretched opening fluttered anew, anticipation building inside Rey's body. Though they had not been married long, her husband had never taken her this way, and she suspected he was afraid he'd lose control. 

But now, such worries were behind them. 

She did as he asked, smiling when he splayed his large palm on her left buttcheek and fixed her position. 

"Don't turn soft on me, Kylo," she warned as he spread her legs, tilting her head so that she could look at his face. "I want all of you, remember?“

He spanked her behind and she instantly moaned, completely reassured. 

"I've always wanted you like this," he mused, stroking the warm flesh he'd just marked, his talons tracing small circles on her skin. "I've always wanted to claim you with no restraint." 

He kissed the same spot he caressed. 

Shuddering, Rey curled her fingers, digging her nails into the mattress. Slick oozed from her stretched opening. "I am at your mercy, Kylo." 

"No," he whispered, leaning over her until he placed a lingering kiss upon her lips. "I am at yours." 

He entered her with one smooth stroke. 

A gasp left Rey's lips as his length stretched her, pleasure and pain fused into a potent mixture. 

He was larger in his demon form, without a shred of doubt, but her essence eased his passage as he buried himself inside her to the hilt. 

"I feel so full," she murmured, delight and wonder etched in her voice. 

"You are doing so well," Kylo praised her, ticking a strand of hair behind her ear as he spoke. 

His delectably musky scent intensified, until Rey was certain it had seeped into her own skin as he allowed her to adjust to his length. 

Then, when he moved inside her at long last, Rey wondered if he had bonded with her in some way, for she was certain the concern floating in her veins was not hers, but her husband's own. 

She did not have time to dwell upon that thought however, for her demon husband quickly began to slip in and out of her stretched entrance, gripping her hips with his hands as his talons marked her flesh. 

With each movement, Rey's moans could only intensify, pleasure building up at the apex of her thighs. 

"Touch yourself," she heard Kylo say, his breathing ragged, his voice dark and thrilling. 

She did just that, slipping her right hand and toying with her mound as Kylo pounded into her at a relentless pace, eyes closed and control abandoned. 

_ I've done this to him _ , the thought formed inside Rey's head as she touched herself, the slapping sounds of skin on skin punctured only by their shared moans. 

_ Yes,  _ a voice whispered in her mind as Rey neared the summit, a voice that could only be born of her husband's thoughts. 

_ I love you, Rey. I love you so,  _ the voice spoke to her again just as she peaked, her entrance clamped against Kylo's entrance. 

_ I can hear your thoughts, I…  _ The sentence remained unfinished just as Kylo came with a shout, her name on his lips as he painted her inner walls with his spend. 

_ Yes, my love.  _ He spoke to her again as he leaned forward, pressing kisses on her spine as her opening milked every last drop of his essence.  _ It seems we are bound _ .  _ I don't know how it happened.  _

When it was all over, he slipped out of her center, and the movement caused Rey to open her eyes. 

"Does that frighten you?" he asked in a weak voice that clashed with his demonic exterior. 

_ No. Don't be ridiculous.  _

She sent the thought to him, marveling at the strength of their bond, curious to explore what more it entailed. 

_ Together.  _

The corners of her lips went up. 

"Does that frighten  _ you _ ?" she asked, watching as he rested his back on the mattress, panting heavily as he stared at the ceiling with a widened gaze. 

His eyes shifted then, boring into her own. 

"No," he replied. "Not anymore." 

She sighed with relief at that, and he spread his arms to welcome her in his embrace. 

Flashing him a wide grin, Rey leaned forward and settled herself beside him, wrapping her arms around his broad frame as she nuzzled into his chest. 

"Good," she murmured. "I plan on spending every night with you, Kylo. And I plan on spending every morning with Ben as well." 

She pressed a kiss on his skin, right where his heart pounded in his chest. "I love you." 

He smiled at that. "We love you too, Rey.  _ Always _ ." 

  
  


FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Robyn...I hope you enjoyed this take on your prompt. It was a lot of fun to write something for you. <3 <3 Thank you so much for reading this! If you liked this, please leave a comment and kudos. Thank you to my beta (you know who you are) ;)


End file.
